Perfect
by obliviatedramionemalfoy
Summary: Draco is right. Hermione Granger really is perfect. A story of cheating, broken marriages, pressure, lies and accepting the truth.


I always knew about the affair but I never wanted to believe it really is happening.

The thought of your husband whom you love so much, loving someone else—and that someone isn't you is painfully hard to accept. He may be with you physically but his heart and mind is somewhere else.

With her. Hermione Granger.

The woman who you thought he would never look at twice, felt his love more than you, his wife ; Astoria Malfoy, the most envied woman in the wizarding world. Pureblood, wealthy, stunning and especially Draco Malfoy's wife for almost two years.

I clearly had it all except for one thing.

My husband's love, the one thing I wanted since I was a little girl. To feel loved and be loved.

I knew ever since my parents announced that Draco and I were to be wed as we were betrothed that the early years of marriage will be the hardest with all the fighting. You never fought. Draco kept to himself when we were together, occasionally making small talk with me. I tried so hard to be the perfect wife mother taught me how to be.

I always felt the pressure to do my role; produce Malfoy heirs. Lucius Malfoy never liked me and not doing my job as fast as I could doesn't make him like me even more. Narcissa Malfoy on the other hand, adores me. We would always have tea together, fly to Paris or Milan to do some shopping or host dinner parties for important wizards and witches. Even though I look like the 'perfect' Mrs. Malfoy, I still felt useless.

 _Flashback_

 _'That bloody girl! You marry a Malfoy and live the luxurious Malfoy life and still doesn't do her job! They've been married for a year and a half and they still haven't produced a fucking heir! At this point, I don't care who my son married! Even Hermione Granger would've been a better match for him and the chances are that he favours her even more than his pathetic excuse for a wife!'_

 _Another one of Lucius Malfoy's outbursts directed to me. His words stung harder than a slap in the face. I looked down at my neat and polished nails as I desperately blinked back the tears that demand to come out. I got mad at myself as one tear decided to betray me as it flowed down my soft pale cheek. I hurriedly tried to wipe the single tear with my finger._

 _Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy didn't miss that tear._

 _'Malfoys do not cry.' Lucius said in a deep cold voice. 'Honestly, is this what Malfoy wives look like; wimps? Malfoys are not meant to be sensitive as they are mean to be strong and emotionless. Emotion makes you weak, Miss Greengrass. If something like this made you cry, then how would the harsh things wizards and witches are wanting to tell you make you feel?' he added._

 _Lucius never called me Mrs. Malfoy. He told me once that I didn't deserve to be called that which hurt. A lot._

 _'Lucius, stop it.' Narcissa demanded._

 _Lucius raised his hand to dismiss her while earning a glare from Narcissa._

 _'I'm not telling you that bravery is a common trait of a Slytherin, but it doesn't mean a Malfoy should be a coward. Miss Greengrass, tell me about what happened last week involving a young woman in an Italian restaurant.' Lucius said._

 _You cringed. No words came out of my mouth when you tried to speak. 'I accidentally called her a Mud-'_

 _'A Mudblood!' Lucius yelled. 'How stupid are you? Haven't we told you before you got married to my son is that you are not to say that word again? Without a specific Muggleborn, Draco and I would've been imprisoned in Azkaban which means your ungrateful self wouldn't have been married to the Malfoy name! Without her, you and your family would be_ ** _nothing_** _.' He spat, fuming with anger,_

 _You know who he's talking about. Hermione Granger. She was in the Wizengamot during Lucius and Draco's trial. She got questioned and edited her answers, making it sound like Draco's taunts or Lucius's snide remarks sound like nothing. Being a war heroine, she already won the case. It is true without her, I wouldn't be where I am now._

 _'Then what else did you let her do? Well, you let her throw spaghetti and splash you with a glass of wine of course! Miss Greengrass, haven't you forgotten that saying that horrid word is banned? And you didn't even do anything apart from cry. Crying doesn't do anything apart from making people laugh at you or feel sorry for you, which makes them think the Malfoy name is a complete joke! Lucius yelled while glaring at me, red in the face._

 _'Enough!' Narcissa yelled back red in the face, fuming in anger. She turned to look at me as her face softened. 'Astoria darling, I think you should go home.' she said softly._

 _I nodded as your nose sniffled lightly. I then hurriedly took my purse and headed to the fireplace to come home, alone._

 _End of flashback._

I sighed as I reminisced that horrible memory. Without Narcissa, I would be nothing. It's no doubt Lucius hates me and Draco only tolerates me. I sat down on one of the couches in the drawing room and picked up my latest copy of Witch Weekly. As I flipped through the pages, the doors opened to revealed Draco.

'Honey, I'm hooome!' he exclaimed. He plopped onto the seat next to me and hugged me. Draco would never hug me so I cherished the moment. I inhaled his scent and cringed when I smelt alcohol. 'You've been drinking again.' I pointed out. Draco laughed. 'No shit.' he said. 'Do you want to eat something?' I asked. Draco shook his head as he smiled, thinking about something. I sighed and closed the magazine. 'Come on, it's quite late. You should get some rest." I said as I helped him up and apparated to our room.

I laid awake in our bed, staring at the ceiling. Draco was fast asleep, a smile still playing on his lips as he lightly murmured 'perfect'. _He's slept with Granger again._ I thought. _Better go check_. I carefully got out of bed and went in our walk in wardrobe. I shuffled through his laundry basket and saw that the white shirt he was wearing has a red lipstick kiss print on the collar. I picked up the trousers he wore today and felt the pockets. As I was feeling the pockets, I felt something in his left pocket. I took the item out and when I saw it, I dropped it and gasped.

It was Hermione Granger's knickers.

I dropped to the floor and sat down and started crying. I really did think that Draco and I had been getting closer the past few weeks, but I thought wrong. _What can she offer Draco that I can't? I've modelled for fashion magazines, I'm considered one of the most beautiful witches in my generation, I have many suitors lined up on my door._ But then I remembered. Hermione Granger did all those things that I did, probably even more than I did. Hermione Granger is more things than I am. Another tear trickled down my eye.

Draco's right.

Hermione Granger really is perfect.

TAP TAP TAP

My eyes fluttered awake as I slowly woke up.

TAP TAP TAP

I groaned as I remembered falling asleep in our walk in wardrobe. I got my robe and headed to our room where I found an owl waiting. I opened the window and took the letter it was holding and gave the owl a treat before letting it fly away. I looked at the letter and hesitated if I should open it.

'Fuck it.' I said as I gently tore open the letter.

 _Draco,_

 _I hope you had fun last night because I certainly did. I was just wondering if you could sneak out the manor tonight and go to this err… sex festival thing in Berlin to have fun and well, you know the rest. Meet me at 10?_

 _P.S. You owe me a new pair of knickers._

 _Hermione_

That bitch. Of all the days she chose to fuck my husband, she had to choose our 2 year wedding anniversary.

'Hey, Blaise asked me if we could go out and drink. I'll be back tomorrow.' Draco said, lying smoothly. I faked a smile. 'Have fun with…Blaise.' I said casually. Draco nodded and apparated,

 _He doesn't even remember that it's our anniversary._

I waited for a few minutes as I got changed into a revealing outfit and apparated to Berlin. After arriving in Berlin, I put my plans into action.

I'm gonna spy on my husband and his whore.

After feeling the familiar tug of apparition, I slowly regained myself. I stood up straight and smoothed out the skimpy black dress I decided to wear and I decided to walk around. I spun around when I heard a whistle. I sighed in annoyance. Catcalls. How could I forget that I'm in a place with a bunch of horny men wanting to fuck someone? I was about to go back to the apparition point until I saw a flash of white-blonde hair.

It was Draco.

My eyes trailed on the blonde as he searched for his bitch. I sneered as Draco saw Granger in the crowd. I cringed as I saw how happy Draco was to see her. I quickly shut my eyes as I saw them kissing passionately. Draco never kissed me passionately. It was always a quick peck or none at all. Granger whispered something in his ear, making Draco nod excitedly. She then took his hand and led him to a tent. My eyes widened as I saw what the sign on top on the tent said : "FUCK TENT".

I hesitated following them for a while but in the end, I decided to come after them. As I approached the tent, what I heard and saw next ripped my heart.

'You're so beautiful, Hermione.' Draco whispered as he roamed Granger's naked body. Granger moaned in response. Granger then sat up and sighed. 'I need to tell you something.' Granger said. 'What is it?' Draco asked. Granger took a deep breath.

'Draco, I'm pregnant.'

I gasped, loud enough for the two to stop what they're doing and look at their intruder. Draco was furious but as he saw me, his expressions changed.

His expression changed from annoyance to guilt.

Draco stopped what he was doing and Hermione tried to cover herself. 'Astoria, I-'. Draco started but was shortly cut as I apparated on the spot.

I just wanted to go home and cry.

As I apparated back to Malfoy Manor, I dropped to the floor and just cried. Sad isn't it? It's my two year wedding anniversary and my husband is fucking someone else.

I cried for half an hour until I heard a pop, signalling Draco was back. 'Astoria?' He yelled. He came into the room I was in. 'Asto-' He stopped as he saw me sitting on the floor, crying. Draco rushed to me with a worried look. As he approached me, he sighed and sat next to me, whispering 'sorry' multiple times.

I wiped my tear with my hand and started talking. 'I want a divorce.' I said in a small voice. 'I've been hurt for too long.' I added.

Draco looked at me and held my hand. 'If that's what you want, then I agree. I put you in too much pain. Astoria, I'm so sorry.'

'You deserve Granger. You've been told what to do for a long time. You deserve freedom. Hermione Granger's your freedom and I'm not going to be selfish and stop you from being with her.'

And for the first time, my husband genuinely hugged me and whispered, 'Thank you.'


End file.
